Pokérodie, voyage à Hoenn
by TianLongHua
Summary: Par leçon d'ambition, voici partis pour la région de Hoenn cinq adolescents, à la conquête des huit badges et à l'épreuve de la Ligue Pokémon. Mais entre les combats et les rencontres, les amitiés naissantes et les rivalités fougueuses, se dresse une menace. Quelques individus aux objectifs contradictoires menacent l'équilibre de ce décor tropical.


Le mini, mais alors là, mini, car fonçait au travers des chemins boueux et des hautes herbes de la région de Hoenn. Le véhicule transportait à son bord un petit groupe de cinq vaillants dresseurs, impatients de se frotter à une véritable région, et dévorés jusqu'à la moelle d'une ambition solide. Parti de Kalos Sud, l'autocar amphibie avait traversé les océans avant de retrouver la terre ferme. Ainsi, il suivait les routes d'une île au beau milieu des mers de l'est asiatique, sous un soleil de plomb qui se changeait parfois en pluie diluvienne, en un revers de main. Point des plus sains, le véhicule avait dans l'affaire probablement intoxiqué une forte proportion des espèces prospérant dans les chenaux hoenniens, parmi lesquelles des Magicarpe souffreteux et des Tentacool pullulants. Probablement le quintet adolescent était-il au fait d'avoir malmené la biodiversité océane, ayant pu contempler les déjections brou de noix que laissait derrière elle l'automobile la plus anti-écologique de ces dernières années.  
Laissons là le chapitre environnemental, et revenons au fait. L'après-midi écartait de son zénith le solennel astre du jour, et au rythme du temps écoulé, quelques oiseaux chantaient en choeur, malencontreusement point de la façon la plus harmonieuse. Soudain, une subtile interjection lancée par une voix féminine brisa ce quasi-silence campagnard.  
-Et merde !  
Margot Leaf, quinze ans, aînée et unique représentante du sexe féminin de la bande, venait une fois de plus d'exécuter une démonstration aussi édifiante qu'exaspérante de son sale caractère proverbial. En cette journée extraite du mois d'avril 2013, la jeune fille avait tiré ses cheveux blond foncé -ou châtain, tout est relatif- dans une queue-de-cheval, et avait placé devant ses yeux une paire de lunettes violettes. Son tee-shirt noir représentait l'évolution darwinienne, dont l'ultime chaînon était L, l'illustre enquêteur du manga Death Note, replié dans une position assise qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. À ses mains, la plus récente édition du PokéMag, un hebdomadaire spécialisé dans l'art du dressage, évoquant souvent les combattants les plus prestigieux de cet univers dans lequel se plongeait la majorité de la population. À ses pieds sommeillait un Gravalanch qui, armé de son quintal, supportait sans peine de s'être installé à même le sol.  
-C'était grossier, commenta Martin Blue, assis exactement derrière elle, et équipé d'un PokéMatos tout juste acquis lors d'une halte à Johto.  
-Le jour où ton avis m'intéressera, un dragon vert légendaire légendaire commandé par un gosse faible et pleurnichard viendra visiter Éternara ! répliqua la jeune fille.  
-Quelle créativité, conclut Erwann Red, voisin de bus de Margot.  
Respectivement cadet et benjamin de la troupe, Martin et Erwann avaient reçu leurs premiers Pokémon au même moment que Margot, le 28 mars de la même année. Dans un élan de symbolisme, les deux garçons, tous deux bruns, s'étaient équipés de vêtements trahissant leur patronyme, ce que leur amie n'avait point fait, évitant ainsi de littéralement se présenter en tenue d'Ève.  
Aux noms ne s'accordant point aux types de leurs starters, Erwann, Martin et Margot, plus distincts que le jour, la nuit et le crépuscule, formaient par leur trio le noyau de leur promotion. Le premier était actif et conquérant. Contradicteur et contradictoire, attaché à des fantasmes jugés impossibles, mais finalement plus raisonné que l'unique fille de la troupe. Celle-ci, en opposition tranchée avec le bleu, pouvait être décrite comme une impulsive effrontée n'écoutant que son instinct, à tort ou à raison. Ainsi, des trois dresseurs, Martin était le plus pondéré, pareil à une cascade d'eau glacée venue déferler sur le sang magmatique qui animait ses deux amis. Il restait essentiel de préciser que cela ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un provocateur. Aussi savait-il où frapper si l'envie lui prenait d'admirer la fureur de Margot Leaf. Rusé et vicieux, aussi bien en combats que dans la vie.  
-Ta gueule, j'ai un problème existentiel, et tout le monde s'en fout ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui a perdu ta Master Ball.  
-Normal que tu la trouves pas, c'est moi qui l'ai chourée... ah, ouais, merde !  
Florentin Pie dans toute sa splendeur. L'on pouvait dire bien des choses de lui, excepté qu'il avait inventé la machine à courber les bananes. Et de ce fait, il était indéniable qu'il en était une lui-même. Ayant assisté à une messe de Pâques le matin de la distribution, Florentin n'avait pas eu la possibilité de choisir son premier Pokémon parmi les trois proposés aux premiers arrivés, premiers servis. Ainsi, on lui avait remis un Goinfrex, ce dont il ne se plaignait point, ayant trouvé en cette masse de poils dont l'existence se résumait aux repas et aux repos son parfait alter ego.  
L'innocent de la bande avait élu vêtement de sa journée un sweat-shirt orange stabilo, aux manches trop longues pour le climat local. En contraste, Victor Katchu, dans une position similaire à celle de Fluorentin en terme de Pokémon, portait un gris bien plus sobre, qui ne risquait de déclencher aucun cas de cécité chez les personnes le croisant.  
-Non seulement t'es un sale voleur, mais en plus, t'es un voleur de merde ! aboya Margot, tout en tentant de se relever et d'aller offrir à cet imbécile la belle claque qu'il était parvenu à gagner à la sueur de son front. Essaie d'être plus con, pour voir ?  
-Mais, euh... geignit Florentin d'une voix traînarde. C'est trop dur, j'y arriverai jamais !  
-Exactement !  
-Il suffit ! clama l'unique adulte du car n'ayant point le volant aux mains. Je ne vous ai pas amenés à Hoenn pour vous entendre vous chamailler comme des bébés Solochi ! J'en entends encore un hausser le ton, et c'est toute la promotion qui retourne à Kalos !  
Margot se rabattit sur son siège, hésitant à prendre oui ou non les menaces de Bérard au sérieux. Puissante dresseuse spécialisée dans le type Dragon, la personne les ayant initiés à l'art du combat était une prof d'Histoire, dotée d'un tempérament de prof d'Histoire. Pour une série de raisons qui allaient d'elles-mêmes, aucun des cinq adolescents ne désirait voir la chance de voyager sur un terrain authentique leur échapper. Aussi, tous se fendirent de fermer leur bec, comme disaient dans le milieu d'autres adultes de la profession de Bérard.  
-Bien, jugea l'organisatrice. Rappelez vous que vous êtes devenus dresseurs par leçon d'ambition ! Que vous allez devoir mettre en pratique, car je veux tous vous voir participer à la Conférence d'Éternara, qui aura lieu le mois prochain ! Et je compte bien qu'un de mes élèves la remporte haut-la-main.  
Le trio central acquiesça avec confiance, contrairement à Victor, peu convaincu de pouvoir exaucer les désirs de sa supérieure. Certes, se lancer dans l'aventure des arènes et participer à la compétition de la Ligue Pokémon était le destin de chaque dresseur, mais espérer d'un novice qu'il surpasse des guerriers plus entraînés n'était-il pas excessif de la part d'une professionnelle ? Connaissant les valeurs de l'enseignante, le Katchu n'osa rien dire, et la laissa enchaîner d'une voix tonitruante.  
-Parce que, rappelez vous que, peu importe ce que vous avez vu à vos tout débuts, à côté de ce qui vous attend à Hoenn, tout ça, c'était Pippo et Mollo font du ski ! Bonne nuit les petits ! Un suppo, et au lit !  
Le chauffeur du mini-car freina brutalement, tant les élans verbaux de Bérard avaient le chic de le déconcentrer. Afin d'y échapper, l'automobiliste n'y trouva qu'un échappatoire, diffuser le plus fort possible le contenu de son disque de Ludwig Von 88, un groupe punk des années 80 abordant dans ses chansons des thématique pour le moins particulières.  
-Oui-Oui dans sa voiture jaune, traverse la nuit comme un éclair ! Il vire, il freine, hurle et klaxonne, mais n'évite pas le lampadaire !  
-Je veux changer de chauffeur, marmonna Victor.  
Celui-ci augmenta largement le volume, laissant l'autoradio retransmettre à pleine puissance un texte des plus improbables. Ce morceau en lui-même témoignait de l'influence des drogues en tout genre dans le milieu.  
-Pin Pon Pin Pon Pin, Oui-Oui is not dead ! Pin Pon Pin Pon Pin, Oui-Oui is not dead !  
Comme par miracle, alors que la chanson s'achevait et laissait sa place à un hommage à ce cher Monsieur Spock, devenu junkie pour les besoins des paroles, le décor d'un hameau perdu en pleine cambrousse se dessinait à l'avant du véhicule. À son grand regret, le conducteur y gara le mini-car, annonçant le terminus.  
-C'est quoi, ce bled ? s'indigna Margot tandis qu'elle rappelait Gravalanch à sa Pokéball.  
-Bourg-en-Vol, annonça l'adulte d'un ton placide. Mon rôle s'arrête ici, les jeunes.  
-Si c'est pour écouter des chansons sur Oui-Oui et Star Trek, c'est franchement pas plus mal, glissa Martin.  
-Trèves de messes basses ! trancha Bérard. Suivez moi, il faut que je vous présente l'un de mes collaborateurs.  
Pauvre d'habitations et riche de verdure, Bourg-en-Vol était ce village typique, ce havre de paix où commençaient les plus belles histoires. Seulement trois bâtiments, dont l'un semblait être de fonction professionnelle. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée par la sortie de deux hommes vêtus de blouses immaculées, attribuant à la maison le titre de laboratoire. Le meneur du duo, plus âgé et corpulent que son acolyte, s'avança et serra la main de Bérard d'une poignée énergique.  
-Chère collègue, les enfants, bienvenue à Hoenn ! Mon nom est Blaine Seko, professeur attitré de la région ! Et ça, derrière, c'est mon bon à rien d'assistant Thierry Lagaffe.  
Brun capillaire et oculaire, muni d'un panier d'osier nappé d'un tissu carrelé de rouge et blanc, le jeune homme se réjouit de constater l'identité de la promotion. En effet, Thierry était loin d'être inconnu à nos dresseurs, effectuant encore un stage dans le cadre de l'établissement où étudiaient ceux-ci quelques semaines plus tôt. Portant admirablement bien son patronyme, il n'était guère apprécié en règle générale, et la plupart des gens avaient la sagesse d'éviter de se trouver dans le sillage de Thierry Lagaffe lorsque celui-ci se trouvait au meilleur de sa forme.  
Pour cette raison, Seko s'empressa de lui prendre des mains la corbeille, et de la déposer sur le drap couvrant le gazon de son motif vichy stéréotypé. Entre l'index et le pouce, le scientifique retira la serviette, dévoilant un assortiment de Pokéballs.  
-Voici vos nouveaux Pokémon. Malheureusement, nous avons rencontrés quelques difficultés à réunir les starters traditionnels de la région. Ce sera donc à la bonne franquette, comme on dit. Il y en a cinq, et je compte sur vous pour choisir sans vous disputer.  
-Enfin... persifla Bérard. Si jamais ils en sont capables.


End file.
